


Transfixed by daddy's Uniform

by zeusfluff



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen, Mother/Father/Daughter bonding.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeusfluff/pseuds/zeusfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 month old Laura is fascinated by the color red of her father Will Riker’s uniform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transfixed by daddy's Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own any of the Star Trek characters. But I do own Laura.

2 month old Laura was transfixed by the bold red coloring of her daddy’s red uniform shirt. As her daddy Will Riker held her in his arms, she swatted a tiny right hand at his chest, grabbing tufts of the fabric in her hand. Will hadn’t noticed that his wife was leaned up against the doorframe to the nursery, watching silently. 

“I think Laura likes the color of your uniform. The bright color is fascinating to her.”

Will looked up and smiled.

“How do you know?”

Stepping into the room her smile grew.

“I can hear her thoughts Will. She’s absolutely mesmerized by the color red.”

A frown adorned Riker’s face momentarily, which made Laura begin to whine and fidget in his arms. 

“You two share such a close bond. One sometimes I don’t feel like I’m included in on. Its so much different from the bond you and I share. We can only hear what each other is thinking. I wish I could share that with the both of you.”

Deanna kissed the crown of her husband’s head and smiled. 

“When she’s a little older, I’ll teach you. It’s not too hard. It’s similar to the link we have with each other. But on a father/child level.”

Laura quit fidgeting and gave a happy gurgle and stuck the tufts of her daddy’s red uniform shirt into her mouth. Riker had a wide grin on his face.

“Well if she already likes the color red, she’ll probably want to be a captain someday.”

Pride swelled in Riker’s chest as he watched his daughter continue to stare at the bright bold redness of his uniform shirt. She would never forget the color, but years later, find herself wearing her daddy’s old collared uniform while playing dress up and admiring the sheer color of it. 

 

End


End file.
